En el lugar del otro
by O'Luna
Summary: Dos hombres: Anthony y Edward personas idénticas físicamente pero con vidas totalmente diferentes quedan unidos por un terrible accidente intercambiando su vida y su muerte. ¿Podrá Edward arreglar el caos de la vida que le tocara vivir?
1. Prologo Y Capitulo 1: El accidente

**Declaimer: La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía hecha simplemente por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: El contenido de la siguiente historia según fanfiction sería calificado como M no recomendado para menores de 16 años por contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos leves y situaciones explícitas. Es una historia con género Hurt/Confort y Romance. Leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Argumento: Dos hombres: Anthony y Edward personas idénticas físicamente pero con vidas totalmente diferentes quedan unidos por un terrible accidente intercambiando su vida y su muerte. ¿Podrá Edward arreglar el caos de la vida que le tocara vivir?**

Prologo

Estaba desesperado y cómo no estarlo sabiendo que por los últimos diez meses había estado viviendo la vida de otra persona. Cómo quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que a algunos kilómetros de ahí le creían muerto.

Golpeó la pared lleno de frustración sin saberqué hacer. Escuchó que le llamaban desde la cocina y maldijo en voz baja.

_Ella _no podía enterarse. Él le amaba con todo su ser, y si ella sabía la verdad, si él revelaba quien era le perdería.

Y era capaz de todo porque eso no sucediera.

Capítulo 1: El accidente.

Ella estaba acostada en su cama mientras lloraba con lágrimas silenciosas. Otra vez había pasado. Otra vez, era viernes.

El sabor metálico de la sangre aún continuaba en su boca, sabía que con maquillaje no podría cubrirse ese golpe. Tendría que faltar a la universidad, una semana o tal vez dos. No era nada, se repitió. Esta vez no le había roto ninguna costilla.

Suspiró y gimió, el apriete de _su esposo _le lastimaba. Se removió tratando de ponerse un poco más cómoda y se lamentó cuando él gruñó. Sería peor si se despertaba, pensó angustiada.

Isabella Marie Cullen–Swan – había cumplido sus 19 años, estaba estudiando licenciatura en letras, en la Universidad de Seattle. Desde pequeña fue tímida y de pocos amigos. Fue una excelente estudiante y una excelente hija. De cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Era ingenua y feliz viviendo en su mundo de libros.

A la edad de 12 años, Anthony Cullen entró a su vida. Un adolescente de 17 años de edad, de cabello cobrizo y sonrisa pícara cautivo el corazón de la pequeña Bella.

Durante la noche se mantuvo alerta, cualquier indicio que _él _se despertara le asustaba. Ya había pasado antes, ella se dormía y él se levantaba a mitad de la noche para comenzar la golpiza otra vez.

Su vida nunca fue justa, sus padres fueron asesinados cuando ella tenía diez años, fue a un hogar temporal ya que no tenía ni familiares ni hermanos que se hicieren cargo de ella. Vivió por un año de maltrato y acoso por parte de esa familia que le _acogió_. Le menospreciaban y le trataban como a una esclava. Servicios sociales se había olvidado de ella.

Cuando conoció a Esme, Bella estaba sentada en un banco llorando porque aquel monstruo con quien vivía había entrado borracho a su pequeña habitación en el sótano y había intentado aprovecharse de ella. Bella había huido apenas y estaba asustada no quería volver a estar allí.

Una mujer de ojos dorados y cabello de color caramelo se le acercó. La pequeña sintió que podía confiar en ella y en medio de sollozos le contó su situación. El corazón de Esme Cullen se llenó de compasión y posesión. Y por primera vez en su vida sintió ira y odio, hacia aquellos monstruos que se atrevían a dañar aquella tierna niña.

Dos días después ella se había convertido en una Cullen. Aunque no tuviera ese apellido. Porque aunque fue adoptada pidió que se mantuviera el apellido de sus padres a lo cual ni Esme ni Carlisle se negaron.

Le trataban cariñosamente y hasta tenía su propia habitación, era llena de colores brillantes y el sol atravesaba cada uno de los amplios ventanales, muy diferente a su minúsculo y mohoso sótano. Se sentía por primera vez desde que sus padres muriesen, en casa.

Tenía un montón de juguetes e iniciaría en una nueva escuela. Su casa era enorme y atrás había una piscina a la que salía siempre que había sol. Se sintió feliz y gozó hasta seis meses después.

Hubo una gran pelea, entre sus padres adoptivos y su adolescente hijo. Anthony era igual que ella. Había sido adoptado.

A Bella no le molestaba en absoluto tener padres adoptivos como Esme y Carlisle Cullen, nunca olvidaría a sus verdaderos padres, pero ellos habían sido puestos en su destino y estaba agradecida por ello.

Al parecer a Anthony le molestaba y lo hizo demostrar cuando se marchó enfurecido dejando a Esme y a Carlisle destrozados.

A Bella le dolía verles así, y se esforzó por ser una hija ejemplar. Se prometió que sus padres jamás derramarían una lágrima por ella.

Cuando Bella tenía 17 años ya era toda un mujercita. Madura, inteligente y hermosa. De buen corazón y siempre buscaba el bienestar de quienes amaba. Hija y alumna ejemplar. Podía ir a estudiar a cualquier universidad del país y tenía algunas ofertas del extranjero.

Anthony regresó ese mismo año, pidiendo perdón a sus padres y les hizo creer que estaba arrepentido de haberse desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Ambos le recibieron con los brazos abiertos, tal cual un hijo prodigo, felices de su regreso.

Bella también se sintió feliz porque su familia estaría completa. Esme ya no lloraría cada vez que veía alguna fotografía. Carlisle ya no tendría esa mirada triste. Y todo estaría bien.

Anthony se enamoró al grado de la obsesión de Bella. Le perseguía y le acosaba. Trataba de estar cerca de ella. Utilizaba sus encantos para seducirla y agradarle hasta que cumplió su objetivo. Ella quedo perdidamente enamorada de él.

Poco después que cumplió 18 años decidió renunciar a su sueño de ir a Londres y se convirtió en Isabella Cullen, esposa de Anthony Cullen.

Fueron una feliz pareja de novios pero todo comenzó a cambiar.

Él le reclamaba por sonreírle a los clientes en la cafetería donde Bella trabajaba, la sacudía de los hombros y le llamaba mujerzuela. Dos horas después siempre llegaba con rosas y chocolates pidiéndole disculpa.

Los celos iban destruyendo su vida conyugal. Él empezó con pequeños empujones, sujetarle fuertemente del brazo hasta que le abofeteó. Un día después él se arrodilló pidiéndole disculpas como lo hacía cada vez que la lastimaba. Ella siempre le perdonaba porque creía que todo era producto del alcohol que Anthony bebía.

―Mi vida es casi perfecta―murmuró Edward Masen mientras bajaba del avión.

Edward de 24 años era un concertista mundialmente famoso. Venía de una familia con privilegios y tuvo una infancia llena de lujos y caprichos. A los cuatro años su madre Elizabeth decidió que él debía aprender a tocar el piano.

El piano se convirtió en su pasión y obsesión. Aprendiendo a tocar las melodías más complejas y difíciles de interpretar. Y cuando esto no lo satisfacía decidió crear sus propias sonatas convirtiéndole en un genio de la música.

Situación que les disgusto a sus padres quienes le advirtieron que si no dejaba la música le desheredarían. Y a la edad de 17 años él se marchó de su casa buscando un futuro. Un año después cuando empezó a tener éxito y ser un nombre en la sociedad, sus padres le acogieron de nuevo afirmando ante el mundo entero que ellos siempre le habían apoyado.

Sus padres nunca fueron amorosos y compresivos. Pero él estaba profundamente agradecido por llevarlo a su primera clase, porque por ellos, él era quien era.

Ser un concertista mundialmente famoso, tenía sus desventajas como que viajaba de un lugar a otro dejando a su hermosa y adorable esposa en casa.

Victoria Smith fue una de las pocas personas que le apoyó y se mantuvo a su lado, la única mujer que creyó en él. Y le amaba con todo su corazón y cuando consideró que era el momento le pidió que se casaran. Ella al principio se negó pero después le llamó para decirle que aceptaba ser su esposa. Un mes después se casaron y eligieron un Pent-house en una de las zonas más privilegiadas de Nueva York

Por ella haría todo, se dijo. Incluso estaba pensando a renunciar a su vida de concertista. Tal vez abrir su propio negocio. Tenía el suficiente dinero para vivir un par de años más sin trabajar. Así que tenía mucho tiempo para decidir.

Llegaría antes de la fecha que había acordado, quería darle una sorpresa a su esposa. Ella se había quejado de sus numerosos viajes y sus largas ausencias. Ya no más. Se convertiría en un hombre dedicado a su familia, en un padre para sus hijos. Porque él deseaba tener un par de chiquillos que corrieran por el jardín.

Y allí era el otro punto, necesitaría una casa, una mansión para que pudieran jugar y divertirse, llenarles de amor. Amor que él nunca tuvo en su infancia.

Entro al departamento, quitándose la chaqueta dejo los regalos para su esposa en la sala y se dirigió a la habitación para mirar la cara de sorpresa y alegría cuando le viera.

Se escucharon gemidos que le hicieron sospechar y cuando abrió un poco la puerta deseó haber llegado el día acordado. La escena quemó sus ojos, quebró su corazón e hizo que su sangre ardiera.

Victoria, su juguetona esposa, su amante, su amor, le había puestos los cuernos. Le había engañado. Y como estúpido le creyó cuando le dijo que le extrañaba hace apenas unas horas.

Entró por completo sobresaltando al par de amantes que estaban en pleno acto sexual.

―Eddie no es lo que crees.

―Sí lo es, Victoria.

―El intentó aprovecharse de mí―inventó desesperada.

―No quiero oír nada más de tu lengua viperina.

―Perdóname es la primera vez.

―Sé que no. Porque tengo amigos que me dijeron como te tirabas a cualquiera enfrente de mis narices.

―¿Me estás diciendo zorra? ―preguntó indignada.

Edward soltó una risa amarga.

―No, me estoy diciendo a mi estúpido por confiar en ti.

Se quitó el anillo de su dedo anular y lo tiró a la cama.

―Este matrimonio está acabado.

Miró a James, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria y se preguntó qué había pasado entre ellos. Entre aquellos niños que jugaban con lodo a aquellos que se compartían una mujer.

Carter se sentía satisfecho, lo podía ver en sus ojos azules, se sentía complacido que les haya descubierto.

―Considérate despedido―dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

De la sala lo único que recogió fue las llaves de su Volvo plateado, olvidando su chaqueta donde se encontraban sus papeles de identificación.

Manejo por largas horas sin tener un destino al cual dirigirse. La noche se hizo día y el día se volvió hacer noche, no había parado ni para echarle combustible al automóvil.

Se sentía demasiado cansado y agotado, no estaba seguro de que día era o dónde estaba hasta que leyó una indicación.

"Seattle a 50 kilómetros"

― ¿Tan lejos?

Decidió buscar un hotel para descansar, no había dormido en algún tiempo, y su estómago reclamaba comida. Además le quedaba mucho camino de regreso.

Un movimiento brusco le hizo despertarse. Al final si se había quedado dormida.

― ¡Estúpida, no cerraste las cortinas!― gritó lanzándole fuera de la cama.

Como pudo corrió a cerrarlas. Sentía la mitad de su labio hinchado y latiente.

―¡Ven aquí! ―le gritó él de nuevo.

Anthony estaba sentado apoyando su espalda en el amplio respaldar de la cama. Ella se acercó renuentemente.

―Más deprisa, cariño―apremió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Ella ya sabía lo que pasaría.

―Ay mi pequeña Bella, mira que torpe eres, te caíste en el baño― le susurró apretándole la mejilla adolorida.

―Si soy muy torpe―gimió ella tratando de no llorar.

O Sería peor.

―Sí, mucho. Tanto que te golpeas muchas veces con el respaldar de la cama― dijo mientras estrellaba la cabeza de Bella en la madera.

―Yo siempre te protejo.

―Lo haces―susurró ella, le dolía la garganta de tanto aguantar sus sollozos.

―Muy bien cariño―le sonrió y le besó fieramente mordisqueándole los labios haciendo que sangraran.

Ella le correspondió el beso como pudo. Tenía que hacerlo.

O sería peor.

Siempre lo era, y ella ya lo había experimentado.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

― ¿Has comprado mi Vodka?

―Sí― se apresuró a contestar.

Él sonrió con aprobación.

―Antes que se me olvidé― se acercó a ella en un pestañeo― esto es por olvidarte de cerrar las cortinas― le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla que aún no tenía lastimada.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacer el desayuno y servirle el vodka.

― Unos compañeros me invitaron a ir al cine a final de mes.

― ¿Hombres? ―preguntó él levantándose a medio comer.

―No. Sólo uno, seremos tres chicas y él.

―Zorra. No te conformas sólo conmigo sino que quieres una orgía.

―No. ―dijo

―Espero que le hayas dicho que no.

―Les dije que consultaría contigo.

―Ahora sino vas, yo seré el esposo hijo de puta amargado ¿no?

―Inventaré cualquier cosa.

―Muy tarde.

El primer golpe vino en el estómago. El segundo una patada en el rostro. Y ella perdió la cuenta…

―Hijo de Puta, ¿qué le has hecho? ―dijo un joven quileute lanzando a Anthony lejos de Bella.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? Maldito jardinero, sal de mi casa este es un asunto entre mi esposa y yo.

―No puedo permitir que le sigas lastimando de esa manera. La sacaré de aquí y más te vale que huyas, imbécil porque la policía irá detrás de ti.

Jacob Black había comenzado a trabajar en el jardín. Siempre había amado las plantas, la tierra, la naturaleza era parte de su ser. Fue contratado por Anthony para embellecer el jardín trasero de la casa y su trabajo estaba casi finalizado.

Los esposos Cullen parecían un matrimonio feliz, pero él no era estúpido. Los moretones con los que aparecía Bella cada semana no eran productos a caídas en el baño o tropezones en la escalera.

Al ver como ese cabrón le lastimaba sintió como su sangre enardecía en sus venas. En ese momento se sentía un poco más tranquilo viéndola en esa camilla sana y salva. No tan _sana, _como él hubiese querido al menos ese _imbécil _jamás la volvería a lastimar.

―Lo juro―murmuró con una sonrisa triste.

Edward siguió por diez kilómetros más hasta que se encontró con un hotel de paso, y según veía el lugar se veía desolado así que debería tener habitaciones disponibles. Aparcó en un sitio libre, buscó entre sus bolsillos su billetera y al no encontrarla bufó enojado.

Encendió de nuevo el carro y salió del estacionamiento sin estar seguro de qué hacer. Sin dinero, con poco combustible y muy cansado.

Pasó en segundos, un carro se había pasado a su carril para rebasar e iba impactar con él, no había otro destino. Chocaba o se tiraba de su carro.

Ya no existía Victoria, o el piano que siempre amó. Su vida acabaría.

Maldijo su suerte antes de sentir el impacto del pavimento.

"_Yo lo vi todo desde mi ventana"_ ― dijo una mujer testigo del accidente― _Eran dos carros, uno negro y otro plateado. El carro negro rebaso al tráiler y no se fijó que en el carril venía el otro carro. Fue inevitable que sucediera, el conductor del plateado no tenía oportunidad y se tiró del carro antes del choque. Fue muy inteligente de su parte saltar porque si no hubiera muerto según tengo entendido está hospitalizado. Al otro sí que no le fue bien, salió disparado por el vidrio de enfrente, su cara quedó irreconocible. Por eso es que hay que usar cinturón de seguridad. Imagínese usted, que todavía no saben quién es. Que feo eso de morir y que sus familiares no le encuentren. Al otro, al que vivió lo identificaron por su ID que quedó en el pavimento, Anthony creo que dijeron que se llamaba. El choque fue impactante y…_

**Notas de O'Luna: **Hola gente de que me lee. Es la primera historia que subo por aquí y la he tomado como un reto. Deja tu review para saber si te gusto o no te gusto.

Te lo agradeceré, gracias por leer. Y hasta la próxima actualización.


	2. Capitulo 2: El despertar

**Declaimer: La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía hecha simplemente por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: El contenido de la siguiente historia según fanfiction sería calificado como M no recomendado para menores de 16 años por contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos leves y situaciones explícitas. Es una historia con género Hurt/Confort y Romance. Leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Argumento: Dos hombres: Anthony y Edward personas idénticas físicamente pero con vidas totalmente diferentes quedan unidos por un terrible accidente intercambiando su vida y su muerte. ¿Podrá Edward arreglar el caos de la vida que le tocara vivir?**

Capítulo 2: El Despertar

Una luz blanca fluorescente estaba arriba de su cabeza. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de adaptarse. Sentía como si hubiese dormido varias horas en esa misma posición. Trató de estirarse pero unos pequeños tubos se lo impedían. Un molesto ruido no dejaba de sonar. La cabeza le dolía. Se la tocó instintivamente y notó que había una venda en ella.

―¿Dónde estoy?

Observó a su alrededor, una habitación pequeña en tonos celestes, sólo había dos puertas cerradas y una ventana con las cortinas corridas. Su cama era pequeña pudo notar, y estaba levemente inclinada permitiéndole sentarse. En el pequeño sofá viejo había una persona acostada a la que no podía ver su rostro, sólo los cabellos castaños desparramados.

Alrededor de su cama había varias máquinas desconocidas que emitían luz y ruidos extraños. Para él todo era extremadamente ruidoso.

El pequeño bulto se removió incómodo y al darse vuelta él vio a una mujer hermosa y unos ojos marrones que le cautivaron. Ella dio un salto asombrada de verle despierto. Y se mostraba un poco alegre también.

―Anthony, has despertado iré avisarle a Carlisle―Le habló ella a alguien al lado de él supuso Edward.

Edward volteó a ver a su lado y sólo había una máquina extraña.

―Anthony―volvió a llamar ella.

―¿Me hablas a mí? ―preguntó confundido ya que ese nombre no se le hacía familiar.

―Tú eres el único aquí que se llama Anthony.

―No, mi nombre no es Anthony― negó con seguridad―mi nombre es…

Tampoco pudo recordar cómo se llamaba, ni qué edad tenía, ni dónde vivía, ni quien era esa hermosa mujer tampoco recordaba porqué se encontraba allí. Intentó llenar esos espacios vacíos pero fue inútil tan sólo produjo que el dolor de cabeza se intensificara. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Era una sensación frustrante y desesperante.

―¿Anthony, qué es lo que te pasa?

―¿No sé cómo me llamo? ―respondió en modo de pregunta.

―¿Cómo que no sabes? Anthony esta broma no es graciosa.

―No sé… ¿quién eres tú?

Bella se mostró sorprendida y herida. ¿qué pasaba ahora? ¿Cómo era eso qué no le recordaba?

―Llamaré a Carlisle.

Y ella salió a buscarle un poco desesperada. Si Anthony no recordaba nada, qué pasaría con ella. ¿Podría poner la demanda del divorcio? ¿Por cuánto duraría su condición?

Tocó la puerta un par de veces. Carlisle le abrió y la dejo pasar.

―¿Sucede algo malo?

―Anthony acaba de despertar.

―Eso es una buena noticia, al parecer si ya despertó no hubieron consecuencias. Iré a hacerle unos exámenes de rutina y en un par de días podrá ser dado de alta.

―Si las hubo. Anthony no me recuerda, ni si quiera sabe su nombre.

―Iré a verlo de inmediato―dijo levantándose.

Carlisle le hizo los exámenes pertinentes para su condición, descubriendo que tenía pérdida de memoria total. Le pidió a Bella y a Esme que se reunieran en su oficina.

―Efectivamente, él ha perdido la memoria totalmente. No recuerda nada de su vida antes de haber despertado.

―¿Es permanente? ―preguntó Esme preocupada.

―Esperemos que no, en sus condiciones no puedo estar seguro. Simplemente no hay que forzar que recuerde. Es aconsejable que le mostremos sitios familiares y así pueda ir reconstruyendo.

Bella no tenía nada que decir. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la habitación de su esposo.

―No me gusta estar solo―le reprochó él al verla.

Se sentía asfixiado en una habitación tan lúgubre. De alguna manera supo que los hospitales nunca le habían agradado.

―Eso no era lo que decías antes.

―¿Qué decía antes?

Él estaba muy interesado en saber todo aquello que incluía un pasado que no recordaba.

―Me pedías que me fuera cada vez que me veías.

― ¿Te pedía que te alejaras? ―se preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Ella era un ángel o lo más parecido a ello. Él sentía el amor que ella le profesaba y su pecho se calentaba con la mirada de ternura que ella le dirigía. ¿Cómo pudo alejar a alguien tan bueno?

―Sí, aunque había otras veces que me pedías que estuviera cerca― Bella trató de ahuyentar los recuerdos de cuando él se acercaba para golpearle.

―¿Por qué tienes esa extraña mirada? ―le preguntó él tratando de saber la razón del sufrimiento de ella.

―No es nada, olvídalo.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Es extraño que me preguntes eso, siendo quién soy―dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Quién eres? ― dijo él con voz seductor y sonriendo encantadoramente causando que Bella se sonrojara.

―Tu esposa.

Él borró la sonrisa inmediatamente.

¿Era su esposa?

¿La había alejado siendo su esposa? ¿Qué clase de imbécil había sido?

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó sin podérselo creer.

―Ajap―volvió a afirmar ella.

Él se quedó pensativo. Tal vez no había sido tan cabrón como él pensaba, sino fuera así un ángel como ella jamás se hubiese fijado en él ¿cierto?

Edward no estaba seguro de qué decir. ¿Qué se supone que se dice en una situación así?

―Lo siento.

Bella le miró sorprendida

― ¿Por qué?

―Por no recordarte―murmuró él en voz baja.

―No es tu culpa.

―Algo debe andar mal en mí. Eres mi esposa…―dijo mirándole con intensidad― Fascinantemente hermosa e inteligente por lo que puedo notar…

Bella se sonrojo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Anthony le haya dicho un halago espontaneo.

―Es decir…―continuó él― Debiste ser alguien muy importante en mi vida, yo debí amarte y protegerte contra todo. Debería sentir felicidad al ver tus ojos, al oírte hablar, al pensar en ti. Pero ahora no hay nada. No siento que te amo, sólo me atraes de una forma inexplicable pero no hay más.

Bella se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada llorosa a la puerta queriendo huir de esa habitación. Anthony le había herido otra vez. Esta herida no era producto a golpes físicos sino a golpes emocionales e increíblemente dolía más.

―Entiendo…―dijo con voz rota.

Y al fin podía entender porque Anthony siempre actuó de la manera en que lo hizo. Porque él nunca la amo y darse cuenta hasta ahora le hacía sentir estúpida y quebrada. El Anthony de antes jamás lo hubiera admitido, pero este Anthony era más sincero producto a la confusión y al vacío en su mente. Bella siempre había pedido sinceridad pero esta sinceridad, la del nuevo Anthony apestaba. Le lastimaba como ningún golpe podía hacerlo.

―Te dejaré solo, llamaré a Esme o a Alice―dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación sin permitirle a Edward evitarlo.

―Soy un imbécil―dijo golpeándose la frente con la mano.

Por alguna razón el no pudo detener sus palabras y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era muy tarde, Bella se había marchado. Pero él necesitaba una explicación, porque no podía mirarla de la misma manera que ella le miraba. Y algo de su ser se negaba a acercarse a ella. Físicamente le atraía y le daba unas tremendas ganas de besar sus labios, arrastrarla hacia la cama y…

Negó con la cabeza. No debería tener esos pensamientos. Bueno, sí debería pero por alguna razón sentía que no era correcto. Como si estuviera traicionando a alguien. Ese sentimiento según él, era ilógico pues estaba casado con ella ¿no?

Estaba seguro que muchas veces…

Se sonrojo levemente al notar que cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba crecer y podía notarse bajo las livianas sabanas.

― ¡Eres un estúpido!― exclamó una menuda joven quien podría pasar fácilmente como una adolescente por su pequeña estatura.

―¿Quién eres tú?

Ella le plantó una bofetada haciendo que su cabeza girara. Su mejilla le ardía y la confusión comenzaba a desaparecer convirtiéndose en ira.

―A mí no me vas a engañar, Anthony―le afirmó señalándole―Crecimos juntos conozco tu perversidad mucho mejor que nadie. Tú eres un mal nacida, maldigo la hora en que naciste. No hubieses vuelto nunca a nuestras vidas. Todos nosotros estábamos bien hace algunos meses, mi familia era feliz, Bella era feliz, yo era feliz. Pero no, tenías que arruinar todo aprovechándote de mi amiga que era tan pura y buena. La quebraste―tomó aire mientras lágrimas salían de su rostro― Y tuviste un accidente, no sabes cómo me alegre, y deseé que estuvieras muerto pero como eres un cabrón con una puta suerte saliste vivo de ahí. Y ahora resulta que perdiste la memoria, eres tan maricon de no pagar las consecuencia de tus actos…

Edward le miraba confundido y anonadado. Esa pequeña persona le estaba insultando y él no sabía por qué y quería saberlo tal vez así podría llenar los espacios en blanco de su mente.

―Alice―le llamó Carlisle molesto.

―Tío…―dijo ella apenada.

―Te dije que no podías estar aquí

―Pero tío, tú no puedes ser tan estúpido de creerle a este mal nacido.

―¡Alice! ―le reprendió Carlisle― ¡Fuera de aquí de inmediato!

―Pero…

―¡Pero nada, me has faltado al respeto y es algo que no puedo pasar por alto! Anthony está enfermo.

―Él está mintiendo lo sé, y no me voy a rendir hasta demostrarlo―dijo antes de marcharse dando un portazo.

Carlisle suspiró cansado. Había sido una larga semana en el hospital, había tenido que alargar sus turnos, 36 horas sin dormir estaba haciendo mella en él. Y cuando estaba dispuesto a volver a casa, su hijo sufre un accidente. Definitivamente había tenido mejores días.

― ¿Quién era ella?

―Ella es tu prima, por parte de Esme.

Edward volteó a ver a su doctor. Esme era una mujer de cuarenta y pocos años, de mirada cálida y maternal que le había colmado de atenciones desde que despertó. Y ahora entendía la razón, ella era su madre. ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho? Se sintió estúpido, porque era obvio el afecto que ella le brindaba luego sintió una profunda culpabilidad, por _Esme, _tan sólo sentía agradecimiento por sus atenciones, pero no había nada más. ¿Sería que, con la pérdida de su memoria también perdía sus sentimientos?

― Entonces, ¿tú eres mi padre?

― ¿Haz recordado algo? ―preguntó entusiasmado.

―No, yo lo deduje.

La sonrisa de Carlisle decayó.

―Entiendo…―susurró antes de salir, dejándole de nuevo solo.

Edward sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. De alguna manera lastimaba a aquellas personas que le amaban. Y eso le incomodaba, quería recuperar la memoria para de una vez por todas acabar con esa situación. No quería sentir como defraudaba a cada persona que conocía.

Primero, su esposa que le amaba y él aún no sabía su nombre, después le había dicho que no la quería y que no sentía nada por ella, luego su madre, Esme, que le miraba con una calidez infinita a la cual había ignorado inconscientemente y su padre, Carlisle, que esperaba ansiosamente cualquier signo de haber recuperado su memoria y por último Alice, que parecía que le odiaba. ¿A quiénes más faltaba por defraudar?

**Notas de O'Luna: **¡Hola gente! Aquí un nuevo capítulo mostrándoles la inducción de Edward a la vida de Anthony. Al parecer a nuestro héroe le falta mucho camino por recorrer. Pero va dando pasito a pasito, veré si puedo darle un empujón para que avance más rápido.

Ya estoy haciendo la masa (?) del siguiente capítulo, así que espero que lo esperen (?) con ansias.

Si les gusta o no mi historia déjenme saberlo con un review ¿si?


End file.
